Safety, protective and working shoes for professional use becomes dirty through use and moreover its performance tends to decrease due to treatments performed such as washing, sterilization, wear and the like.
In the case of shoes for professional use a certain number must be collected, to perform treatment such as washing, sterilization or other treatment cumulatively and simultaneously, and therefore they must be returned to the individual owners and/or users.